An amplifier or amp is a device that changes (e.g., increases or decreases) the amplitude of a signal. The gain of an amplifier is the ratio of output to input power or amplitude, and may be measured in decibels (dB). A digital amplifier is an amplifier where the power devices are operated as binary switches.